


Treasures of the Dreaming City

by Anonymous



Series: Unabashed Destiny Smut [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex, Not Cheating, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, improper use of a throne, its...dubiously consensual cuckolding, riven is horny and that makes everyone horny, space magic fuck haze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Titan Ordan Ky receives an unexpected summons to the Awoken court, and an even less expected reward for her service.





	1. Invitation

Ordan Ky fidgeted nervously under the watchful gaze of a Techeun as she waited for her audience. To her shame, she had forgotten this one's name, though she doubted they'd care much for small talk anyway. Her Arc Light flared between her clenched fists as she contemplated the mysterious summons she had received.

"Regent-Commander Petra Venj humbly requests an audience with Ordan Ky." It had read. "Bane of Riven and Savior of the Dreaming City. Please report to the High Court of the Awoken as soon as allowed."

"We killed Riven weeks ago." Ordan muttered, half to herself and half to her Ghost, who bobbed besides her. "Why does Petra want to see us  _ now _ ?"

'Well you did always complain that your kinsmen here were never grateful enough." the machine quipped. "Maybe this is your party."

"Something tells me that's not it." She grumbled, running a hand through her short hair. "Too many tech witches for my tastes."

"You've never been to any of Petra's parties." it pointed out.

"Yeah, I wish." she muttered, glancing up nervously. As she did so, the Techeun in question gestured at her, and the vaulted door to the throne room slid open with an eerie silence. Whoever had been inside (if there had been anyone) had already left, and the witch suddenly spoke, her voice airy.

"The Regent will see you." she announced, the echo hissing against the cold, high ceiling.Ordan gulped and stood, her Ghost fading back into its spot in her back, determined not to interrupt.

She stepped inside the throne room, where she had been only once before, back before Oryx and the Taken War had arrived and torn the Reef apart. The "room" quickly ended, extending into a long thin platform out to the imposing stone chair, suspended in a nebula filled sky. The throne remained empty, if only in a symbolic gesture, Petra stood beside it, fidgeting as if she had just been distracted. 

"Ordan Ky." She announced, clearly trying to sound regal. "...Friend." She tried again, clearly unhappy with how that had sounded. "I am sorry I could not see you back when you first destroyed Riven. It is nice to see you in person again."

Ordan had to agree. Petra looked...tired, but still she stood, as tall and beautiful as ever. And she did seem genuinely happy to see the Titan.

"It's good to see you too, ma'am." She replied, bowing stiffly. "Uh, your grace? I'm afraid I don't know your proper title."

"Petra will do, Ordan." the regent laughed, stepping forward in front of the empty throne. "You've earned the right to that, at the very least."

The Titan felt like she was being... _ inspected _ as she approached. She looked around for other guards, more Techeuns, but found none. She looked back just as Petra's eye found her own, and she fought down a sudden warmth blooming in her gut.

"Of course...Petra. May I ask why you wanted to see me?" she was still nervous, obviously feeling out of place in this opulent hall. 

"You can relax Guardian." She joked, laughing again. "I do not have any more life threatening tasks for you, not today at least. I simply wanted to meet with our champion. And, perhaps, should you accept it…" she bit her lip in an uncharacteristic display of anxiety herself. "Offer you a reward?"

"It is unnecessary." Ordan replied quickly, with a dash of humility. Petra smiled and, having reached her some feet before the throne, reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

"I must insist. Bravery such as yours should be rewarded."

"In that case, I'd be honored." Ordan replied, returning her smile. 

"I can, of course, offer you the riches of the Dreaming City." Petra explained, sweeping vaguely with her free hand. "I am sure you know their like. But I have another for you, that is perhaps more...unconventional. I am sure you would find it a fitting reward."

"And what might that be?" the Titan asked, feeling the woman's eye burning into her and looking away. Her intuition, sharpened by the Light, told her something was up. Petra smirked, clearly noticing her audience's expressions.

"This, dear champion." The Queen's Wrath took a step forward, leaning towards her. She seemed to be asking permission, and Ordan nodded, a sneaking suspicion beginning to rise and color her cheeks. With a grin, she closed the gap and kissed her gently, still holding back. She pulled back, searching for a response in the Guardian's face.

She found it as the Titan snapped forward and kissed her again, this one longer, savoring the feeling. Ordan could feel Petra's hands on her arms, tugging them together, and a greedy surge of desire swept through her.

"This reward is acceptable, Regent." She replied finally, unwilling to move away and murmuring her response against the other Awoken's lips. They tasted like mint, sweet and cold, and she felt the rumble as she laughed.

"I'm glad." Petra spoke clearly as she pulled away, holding the Titan back although she strained to close the gap again. "This is the first of many treasures I can give."

"May I see more?"

"Of course." The regent stepped back, and this time Ordan didn't follow, choosing to stay and watch. Petra fiddled with a clasp and her gauntlets to the ground. She smirked as she reached for her neck and swept her furred cloak off, where it joined the gloves on the ground. She hesitated for a second, holding the glowing sigil of the Awoken Queen in her hand, before dropping it as well.

"This is for  _ me. _ " She murmured authoritatively, quickly freeing her chestplate and leaving it on the floor as well. The sports bra she wore beneath was the same purple she wore elsewhere, and revealed the thin white lines of scars tracing her glimmering skin. Ordan's breath hitched as she watched the woman lean down to deal with her boots, which joined the growing pile.

The pants followed quickly, and Petra smirked as she noticed the Guardian watching her carefully. 

"You bear witness to the greatest secrets of the Awoken." She cracked, unable to stop the laugh at her own joke. Ordan was taken by surprise and stifled her own laugh with her hand, but it quickly faded away as the woman removed these last vestiges as well and stood bare before her. "Shall you join my...grateful revelry?"

Ordan urged her Ghost free of its home, where it grumbled and kept focused on its Guardian, clearly not enthused. The Titan spread her arms and in a moment, her armor transmatted away, leaving her in her own undergarments. He Ghost sighed and drifted as far from the Throne as possible, focusing very,  _ very _ closely on some detail of the stonework.

"Fancy." Petra remarked, smirking. She seemed remarkably confident despite her nudity, and the Titan drank in her appearance hungrily. She had good reason to be, she decided: the regent was beautiful, and her armor hid lines of toned muscle that would make most Hunters jealous. Ordan slowly approached as she worked to remove what was left under her armor.

As she dropped her forgotten clothing on the walkway to the throne (which Petra was now slowly leading her towards) Ordan shuddered. Walking out into what looked like the edge of space naked, despite her arousal, was an odd sensation indeed, and she  _ still _ couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her, aside from the sultry look Petra was giving her.

Ordan made her way down to the imposing throne, albeit much less confidently than her counterpart. Petra seemed to hesitate when she reached the seat, gazing down at it as Ordan gazed at  _ her _ . She steeled herself, then turned and sat on the throne itself, slowly leaning back and basking in Ordan's awe at her nude glory.

"Will you kneel before the throne, champion?" she asked softly, sprawling out on the padded seat. Ordan stepped up to the monolith in question and fell to her knees, fast and hard enough that they stung, but at that moment she couldn't have possibly cared any less. She was too fixated on Petra's thighs, which rippled with hidden strength even as they slumped over the edge of the throne. She hesitated before reaching out and laying her hands on them, drawing a wider smile from the seated Awoken.

"As you desire, your grace." the Titan murmured, able to feel the excitement and the tension in her thighs. The Regent reached out and ever-so-gently ran her hand through the Guardian's hair, splaying her legs and suddenly grabbing more violently at her short mohawk. 

"I desire  _ much _ , champion." She whispered, her voice husky. She tugged Ordan's hair and she got the hint, leaning between her legs and, after a moment of tentative contemplation, placed a kiss on Petra's inner thigh. She felt her tremble ever-so-slightly and grinned, kissing her again, and again. Petra pulled her hair and she wordlessly obeyed, trailing kisses up her legs towards the inevitable, where she knew the woman's needs lay. 

She reached it, as she knew they would, and poked her tongue out from between her lips, smirking as she probed, gently,  _ too gently _ , at her regent's burning desire. Petra  _ growled _ , yanking her head back and glaring at her, the message clear: serve your commander,  _ now _ . She was only too happy to oblige. Her probing turned more aggressive, enthusiastically eating her pussy, guided by Petra's firm hand. The regent moaned, in pleasure and relief, as if she had been waiting for this for centuries. Her head rolled back on the throne, but her legs tightened, her thighs clamping around the Titan's head until she was afraid they would crush her. 

Ordan, however, was strong as well. Strong enough that, as she felt Petra tremble, moaning curses in the Reef tongue, she grinned, breaking her leg's grasp and standing, now towering over the slumped regent. Petra gasped as the Guardian rose, a noise quickly cut off by a deep, passionate kiss. She could taste herself on her lover's lips and squirmed, her face and core burning together.

The Titan wasn't done, and she knew it. Her hand found its way where her tongue had been moments before, tracing Petra's clit with a thumb as she pushed two fingers into her slicked entrance. Petra groaned a string of curses, collapsing into the chair and locking her legs around her lover in moments. Ordan kissed her again as she slowly, lovingly fucked her with her fingers 

"I was thinking of this…" Petra gasped between kisses and moans. "...before you arrived. You serve me…fuck!... _ so  _ well, my champion." Ordan realized with a start she had been distracted because she was  _ horny _ , a thought that spurred her as she fucked the regent faster, almost desperately. 

Petra fell quiet suddenly, still writhing in Ordan's arm, and with a most-undignified whimper, climaxed hard against her hand, yanking the Titan in for a kiss and whining against her lips as she rode out her orgasm in her arms. She laid there silently for a moment, trembling from the aftershocks. Her hair, normally kept so tight and professional, had fallen from its place and draped across her shoulder. The sight of her like this, almost coming undone, sent a jolt of firey  _ need _ through Ordan's stomach, something Petra clearly did not miss.

"You have done more for me than I could have ever asked for." The regent announced as the finally broke apart, and she sat up, with an instant of difficulty, on the throne. "And your reward will show it. If you can help me one more time, I can show you my bed...and my gratitude."

"I would be honored." Ordan replied, offering a hand to help to limp regent up. The pair set off towards a secondary door, slowly and with many stops along the way, to share kisses and less chaste things. Back by the main door, Ordan's Ghost sighed and floated back to her abandoned bag, settling down inside and idling down for the night. They were going to be here a  _ long _ time.


	2. Riven of a Thousand Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven of a Thousand Voices was vanquished...or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've decided to update this and, by popular demand (at least in my clan discord), make this The Very First smut fic featuring everyone's favorite ahamkara, Riven! Enjoy!

Night, such as it was, had fallen over the Dreaming City, and deep within the confines of one of the last safe towers, two Awoken women slumbered, limbs entangled in a suggestive embrace. It was from this sleep that Petra Venj suddenly awoke, pulled from her rest by the sudden movement of her lover's hands across her body.

"Wha…" she mumbled groggily, gasping suddenly as Ordan's hands fluttered on her legs, dipping between her thighs and pulling her entirely from her dreams. "Awfully bold of you, love." she muttered, though the regent certainly wasn't complaining.

The Titan chuckled from behind her, pulling her ass against her lap, one hand running up to grab at her breast while the other pressed teasingly against her clit. Petra moaned, rolling her hips against the intrusion, desperately seeking stimulation. She gasped a curse as she received it, two of the Guardian's finger pushing slowly into her cunt.

"Fuck…" the redhead hissed, and her lover complied, fucking her slowly, almost teasing. Ordan leaned forward and gently, oh-so-gently, bit down on the side of her neck, drawing out a whimper that made the Titan smirk.

"Tell me what you want dear." she muttered in Petra's ear, feeling her tremble in her arms. Her free hand slid up from the regent's chest to her neck, gently grabbing her throat so she could feel each gasping breath and nervous swallow.

"I...I-ah!" Petra tried to answer, but as she opened her mouth Ordan curled her fingers inside her and teased her clit with her thumb, and her answer turning into a keening moan. 

"C'mon Petra." The Titan taunted as her lover writhed pitifully. "What do you desire? Say it and I'll do it."

"I...I want... _ fuck! _ " Petra's plea was cut off with a wheezing whine as Ordan tightened her grip on her throat.

"Tell me what you wish." The Titan whispered in her ear as she pushed her fingers deeper, smirking at the pathetic noises Petra made. "Let me grant it... _ o lover mine." _

Petra's blood ran cold even as the heat between her legs throbbed again.  _ "Riven?" _ she gasped, and her lover chuckled again as she shifted, her form twisting and growing as she laughed.

Her body grew long and serpentine, her fingers growing and sprouting cruel claws that dug into her throat and pressed gently, yet threateningly, against her inner walls. Her head transformed, splitting open like a putrid flower into the bony ridges and jaws of the ahamkara, which brushed against her neck as Ordan's voice twisted, contorted, her laugh dropping in pitch to match that of the dreaded wish-dragon.

Yet all this time, she did not stop her lovemaking. Still, her fingers, now fierce talons, plunged into her pussy, an unbearable rhythm that Petra could not escape. She bit back a fierce moan as one of Riven's claws toyed carefully with her clit, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"Yes, Petra Venj." The ahamkara hissed, her mouth against her ear, and her pointed tentacles tracing lines across her neck and shoulders. "It  _ is _ I. And is this not what you wished for?"

"Not...not from you-uuuhh." The regent tried to respond as Riven pushed her fingers deeper, scraping against a spot with her claws and made her vision white out for an instant. "How? Why-"

"I have already transcended death." The dragon explained, using her claws to tilt Petra's head to the side and sniffing at her neck. "Manifesting here, where the walls between worlds are weak, was but a trifle. As for why…" the upper bony plates covering her eyes folded back in what the Awoken had come to know as a smile. "I grant only what the heart desires."

"That's not tr-" Her reply was cut off as Riven finally pulled her claws from between her legs, triggering a momentary whimper of need that she used to slid her slicked talon past her lips and into her mouth.

"Quiet, little one. You don't need to speak for me to see your wants." Petra whined as she tasted herself, finding that, oddly, she could not rise and fight Riven off...nor did she want to. As quickly as they appeared, the dragon pulled her hands off of her and slithered down towards the far end of the bed, letting the regent roll onto her back and gasp for breath.

She only had a second: moments later, the claws were back, this time digging, firmly but carefully, into her legs. She slowly pried them apart as she crawled forward, the tentacles framing her face slowly continuing to trace shapes into her skin from her calves, past her knees, up her thighs…

Riven opened her eyes fully, the crests on her face pulling back to reveal it in its entirety. She was close enough now that Petra could feel her breath against her throbbing quim, and after a moment, the tentacles reached it too. Two of them traced up and down either side of her slit in a maddening teasing motion as Riven spoke again.

"And right now, I can see that you want this, yes?" The ahamkara looked up at her, radiating an air of smugness as the other two tentacles hovered in their place between her legs.  _ "Admit it." _

"...yes." Petra choked softly, bucking her hips desperately. She was scared, terrified even, but there was a fire burning in her that she couldn't explain, and it demanded attention, even in the face of common sense.

"Good, o lover mine. Good." Riven would've smirked, if she had had lips, and quickly pushed the remaining tentacles into her. Petra cried out in shock, throwing her head back against the bed and grasping at the sheets. The dragon's breath was hot against her thighs as she fucked her, drinking in the music of her moans with a toothy smile.

Riven timed the two tentacles well, filling her with one as the other drew out, fucking her at a ruthless pace that the regent was in no way prepared for. After just a few moments she spasmed and came, arching her back right off the bed as she spewed obscenities at the ceiling. 

"Already?" Riven teased, flexing her talons so that her claws dug deeper into the Awoken's thighs. "We have only just begun, little warrior." She had paused for just a moment to speak but quickly redoubled her efforts, pushing into her sensitive cunt once again.

Petra tried to roll her hips against the intrusions filling her, but Riven simply chuckled. She wrapped her clawed hands around her legs more fully and lifted them up, pushing them back up over her head and holding them there, almost folding her in half. This new angle let the tentacles rut even deeper into her, and Petra moaned incomprehensibly as the dragon had her way with her.

The ahamkara growled in her throat in what the regent realized was likely a purr. Her tongue poked out from mouth, a long, barbed thing that wagged in the air between them. Without hesitation, she stretched forward and flicked at her clit just as the tentacles thrust deep into her. 

"Fuck! Ordan…" Petra whined, trembling in the dragon's secure hold. Riven lapped at her again and again as she continued to fuck her deep, and moments later the regent came again, sobbing in incoherent pleasure.

"Ordan? Your pet Titan, my destroyer?" Riven's voice was colder now, less mischievous. "You wish she was here, do you not? I can see your desires pulse against your mind. Very well." The ahamkara withdrew into the shadows towards the end of the bed, letting Petra's legs drop to the sheets again, where she struggled to regain her breath. Suddenly, as if she had appeared between blinks, the Titan in question popped into existence on the bed, laying besides her lover.

"What-"

"Silence." Riven hissed, darting forward and pinning the two women down by their throats. Her grip was light, but solid, and clearly meant business. "Let us see who succumbs first."

Neither woman had a chance to ask what meant before Riven withdrew again, claws dragging down their bodies to between their legs. From behind her back, just below her arms, a second set of identical arms unfolded, seemingly from nowhere, which immediately joined their partners resting against the twin heated pussies.

A gasp from Ordan gave Petra half a second of warning before Riven pushed her clawed fingers into her abused quim once again, gently rutting them into both women as they moaned in unison. The upper arms remained free, exploring the differences in their respective bodies before they took their place once again at their throats, pinning them down as the dragon slowly fucked the both of them.

If this was a contest, the Titan clearly had the advantage. She was still surprised by what was happening, and Petra had already been railed to within an inch of her life. It only took a few moments for the regent to keen softly with another climax, twitching pitifully as her oversensitive cunt was forced through another orgasm.

"It seems you have won this contest of wills, o vanquisher mine." The ahamkara released her grip on Ordan, who whined momentarily as the claws were removed before sitting up. Riven gazed into her eyes, which glazed over as she spoke. "Claim your reward from the regent."

The Titan obeyed the command without question, getting up and turning to face Riven before kneeling over Petra's face, settling over her mouth. Any protest from the regent was weak and muffled easily by the Guardian's thighs. The regent obediently lapped at her lover's slit as Riven laughed.

"Neither of you are so powerful now, no? You cannot chain me again." She slowly started fucking Petra once more, who moaned pathetically into her lover's pussy, fucked well past the point of overstimulation. The dragon leaned forward and extended her tentacles again, which Ordan willingly took into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her lover on them. 

The Titan moaned around the tentacles, grinding down against her lover's mouth, who continued to whimper as the ahamkara fingered her. The tentacles invaded Ordan's mouth further, moving more aggressively as they fucked her throat. All the while, all 3 of Riven's free arms explored the two naked bodies before her, and the dragon continued to laugh as she drank in the gags and moans of her subjects.

Ordan finally groaned around the tentacles violating her throat, trembling as her orgasm overtook her. The taste, and Riven's continued ministrations, sent Petra over the edge a final time, gasping for her as she clenched down around Riven's fingers.

Both Awoken collapsed onto the bed as Riven withdrew, her long serpent-like body looming over them both. Petra was near the edge of blacking out, hardly able to think from the orgasmic haze hanging over her. Ordan was desperately trying to catch her breath, coughing and cursing as she stumbled away from Petra on shaky legs.

"You have both been worthy playthings." the wish-dragon hissed, raising her hand and licking Petra's remaining fluids from it. "I think we shall do this again." She retreated into the shadows and vanished from sight, and with a pair of gasps, the two women awoke, in the same bed but now with the light of a new day shining through the windows.

"What the  _ hell _ was that?" Ordan asked, still out of breath. Petra groaned in response, hardly able to feel her legs.

"I should've...should've guessed Riven would return, somehow." She finally managed. "But to take her revenge like this…" she trailed off. "Damn her."

"She said again. Will she do this...again?" Ordan asked. She was tentative, but there was just a hint of anticipation buried deep in her eyes.

"She just might. Would...would that be a bad thing?" Petra asked tentatively.

Ordan had to think about her answer.

"...No. No I don't think I would dislike that at all."


	3. Lessons of the Wish-Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven uses her magic and Ordan reaps the rewards

A few nights had passed since the "encounter" with Riven, and neither Petra nor Ordan had slept quite as well, equal parts fearful and hopeful of what the next "nightmare" from Riven might bring. 

However, the better part of a week had passed, and with it the lingering doubt their previous experience had left. This fact became increasingly obvious as Petra felt her back hit a cold stone wall, deep within the twisting pathways of the Confluence. Her partner, her lover, her  _ Guardian _ , one hand worming its way under her chestplate, held her there and kissed her hungrily, over and over again as the regent laughed.

"Eager?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Ordan replied between firey kisses, moving from her lips to her neck and grinning at the gasp she produced. "I have  _ exclusive _ access to most beautiful woman in the system, don't I?"

"You're making me blush." Petra murmured, her cheeks flushing as the Titan marked her neck with lovebites. She whined as Ordan's hand finally found it's target beneath her shirt, grabbing at her breast with an air of desperation.

"Room." Ordan gasped as she pulled away, the pair of them breathing hard, faces inches away from each other. "We need the room."

"There's no one here." The regent pointed out. "We don't  _ have _ to leave…"

"As much as I'd love to indulge your exhibition fetish and  _ fuck _ you right here…" Ordan mumbled between kisses as Petra's face went as dark as her hair. "I have a better idea. C'mon."

The redhead whined as her lover pulled away from her, but took her hand and let her lead her back through the winding halls of the twisted Confluence, past the judgmental stare of a gathering of Techeuns, and finally back to their shared bedroom. 

"So what's this... _ idea? _ " Petra asked, already discarding the outer shell of her armor. Ordan chuckled at her haste.

"All in good time love. Let me get out of these first." The Titan gestured vaguely at her armor, and her lover huffed impatiently as she started the laborious process of stripping the heavy plate off.

"Can't your Ghost—"

"He won't get involved when you're around anymore." Ordan laughed. "Saw too much, apparently. Don't be impatient dear, I'm almost done."

Another minute and both women had discarded their clothing, and paused for a minute to drink in the sight of the other. Ordan bent down to retrieve her footlocker, smirking as she flaunted herself for her lover.

"Like what you see?" she teased, pulling out the chest and rummaging through it.

"You know I do." she responded, sounding snappy but unable to resist licking her lips subtly at the sight. 

"Good." she turned back around, holding up a small web of leather straps in front of her. Petra was about to ask what it was before noticing the rather phallic attachment, and the question died in her throat as she flushed once again. "I want you to wear this." The Titan continued, carefully gauging her reaction.

"Me?" the regent asked, a little surprised. "Not that I'm unwilling, but...it'd be a new experience for me."

"Ah, so Mara was a purist, huh?" the Guardian teased, getting down on her knees and helping Petra step into the harness, which she did as she scoffed.

"What? That's—we never…" Petra huffed in frustration, clearly flustered. "She...had...other things she liked to do."

_ "That _ sounds like something we should explore." Ordan grinned, gently letting the strap-on settle in place as she tightened the straps around Petra's thighs. They hugged her ass and clipped into a strap around her waist that reminded her of a garter belt "But, maybe another time.  _ Today,  _ I want you…" she finished her work and leaned back to inspect it. " _... _ to  _ fuck _ me."

Petra shivered at the words. The toy she had selected was dark purple and a respectable size, slightly curved with a couple ridges that she had to admit, looked very tantalizing. The straps held it firmly against her skin and it rubbed tantalizingly between her thighs.

Ordan grinned up at her from down on her knees, pleased with her work. She grabbed Petra's thighs and locked eyes with her as she leaned back in and kissed the tip of the cock gently. The heated gaze sent a bolt of heat through the regent's gut, and, paired with the realization that her lover's lipstick matched the toy she had obviously picked in advance, made her gasp audibly.

Ordan hummed, pleased, as she kissed it again and stuck out her tongue slowly running it up the underside of the shaft, from the base to the tip. Although she couldn't feel the sensations, seeing, and especially  _ hearing _ what she was doing, the attention she was lavishing on this toy between them, made her moan. Smirking, the Titan opened her mouth and pulled her lover's hips towards her, taking the toy between her lips and pushing it until she gagged as it reached her throat.

She stayed there for a few minutes, bobbing her head up and down the shaft, pulling more and more fiercely at Petra's legs to pull the cock deeper. The wet noises of her sucking and choking kindled the smoldering heat between her legs. She rolled her hips against her lover's mouth, running her hands through her close-cropped hair. The movements made the straps rub at her pussy, too gentle to really do anything, and she whined in frustration.

"Your lips look so pretty around my—" Petra gulped down the word, hesitant. "...my cock." Ordan pulled off of her and grinned up at her again, carefully wiping her chin.

"Like that, huh?" She stood up, swaying her hips and pulling Petra in for a kiss. "C'mon. I can think of somewhere else we want that." She led the regent over to the bed, sitting down on it and letting her kiss her again. With only a moment's pause, she wrapped her legs around the redhead's waist and laid back on the bed, licking her lips in anticipation.

"I want your cock in me, babe." Ordan whined, seeing her continued reluctance. She tugged her closer with her legs, the spit-slicked toy now resting on her lower stomach. "It's easy, I'll help you…"

The Titan grabbed the cock with one hand and gently guided it between her legs moaning as it slid easily into her. She bucked her hips against the intrusion, panting.

"Oh fuck, Petra." The Guardian whined, pulling her in further with her legs. "That feels so  _ fucking _ good."

The exclamations of approval made Petra a little more confident. She leaned forward and gently thrust into her again, purring softly as the straps dug into her legs and applied an achingly soft friction to her clit. She wanted more, but she was still hesitant, nervous of hurting her. She kept a slow but steady rhythm and smirked as she drank in her lover's moans. 

'Do you like this?" she asked in a sultry voice, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Gods yes!" Ordan groaned, grabbing her head and looking her dead in the eye, where she could see a passionate flare of lust that was strong enough to make her knees weak. "You're gonna make me cum, Petra. Kiss me, please." she begged. The regent obeyed and Ordan moaned deep against her lips, hips bucking as her lover her drove her to orgasm.

"Stars, you're beautiful." Petra breathed against her neck, licking her lips at the sight of her cum-drunk partner, pupils blown wide open and struggling to catch her breath.

"I…" Ordan gasped as she regained some composure. "Am gonna ride you into  _ oblivion _ . C'mere." she eased off her cock and helped Petra clamber up onto the bed, where she quickly pushed her down and straddled her, mounting the toy anew. "Ooooh, fuck yes." she moaned, rolling her hips as she sat down fully. This new position put much more pressure against Petra's needy cunt, and she whined as she grabbed her lovers waist, hissing Awoken curses.

The Titan started to ride her in earnest, leaning forward so Petra could see her face as she did so. The regent pulled her down and bucked her hips up into her as she came down, sending them both into fits of moans and curses. Ordan came again after a few moments, throwing back her head as she saw stars.

"Don't be greedy." Petra whined, grabbing her hips and grinding into her hard. "I want to cum too."

Ordan leaned down and kissed her, slowly fucking herself through the sensory overload in an effort to get her lover off. A minute later, her efforts bore fruit, and Petra cried out and clawed at the sheets as she finally came against the straps cutting gently into her pussy.

The Titan collapsed on the regent's chest, panting, still twitching around her cock. They laid there for quite a while slowly kissing and teasing each other as they both recovered. After a while, they finally broke apart and flopped onto the bed. Petra discarded the toy somewhere off to the side, forgotten.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ordan finally asked, grinning. "Getting to fuck me like that?"

"I'll admit, it was...something." Petra replied, clearly satisfied. "I didn't think I'd enjoy it  _ quite _ that much." 

"Well, you really wore me out. I'll have to save your reward for tomorrow." The Titan teased with a wink. Petra rolled her eye but bit her lip in anticipation, and the two kissed again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Petra awoke in the rippling darkness she had come to recognize as Riven's corner of the Ascendant Realm. The twisting movement in the darkness seemed to confirm it, and the regent quickly appraised the rest of her surroundings. Her Titan lover stirred besides her and looked around groggily.

"Where...oh." she stopped, not quite sure what else to say. As she spoke, the ahamkara herself slithered just into the fringes of the light.

"Oh indeed." she hissed, voice mischievous. "I see you two have been having some  _ fun _ ." Riven swung one of her long arms around and lazily threw the discarded strap-on, now vaguely glowing with Taken energy like everything in this realm, onto the bed. 

The thought that  _ someone _ , even Riven, had been watching them in such an intimate way was equal parts terrifying and intoxicating. Both Awoken women flushed at the idea and Riven cackled gently.

"Yes, it was...quite the show. But it became quite clear…" her 'smile,' such as it was, turned sickly. " _ Dearest _ Petra is not as skilled as she could be with this, is she?" her many eyes glimmered in the dark and Petra heard Ordan gasp softly. "Maybe we can teach her."

Before Petra could even ask what in the  _ world _ that meant, Riven form, still shrouded in the darkness, shifted. It shrunk, seeming to fold into itself, taking a more human shape before their eyes. The ahamkara stepped back into the light and Petra had to hold back a gasp, coloring fiercely and clapping her hand over her mouth.

Riven had taken the form of Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. She was nude, as were they, and, Petra could shamefully tell from experience, her body was indeed a  _ perfect _ replica of the Queen's in every way. She swayed her hips seductively as she stalked towards the bed, and Ordan licked her lips appreciatively while Petra bit hers, trying to hold back the surge of arousal this whole scene brought to her.

"I am glad to see you are both appreciative of this form." Riven smirked, her voice altering as we spoke to match the body she had taken on. "Titan, approach."

Ordan hesitated: even with the desires that had begun to cloud her mind (damn the ahamkara and its stupid wish powers, she thought) it felt like a betrayal, especially with how Petra was acting. She felt another flare of lust and groaned. Clearly, Riven wasn't going to let her get away with inaction.

"I said,  _ approach _ ." She commanded again, her voice colder. Even Petra started to crawl towards her now, but stopped and fell back onto the bed with a glare from those glowing eyes. Ordan finally caved and moved towards her, almost in a trance. "Good girl. Now…" she sank down to the bed gracefully and spread her legs, revealing, Petra realized with a choked moan, the small silver ring piercing her clit that the regent knew so well. " _ Kiss the ring _ ." She commanded with a hiss, and Ordan couldn't  _ wait _ to obey.

The Titan dove between her legs and toyed with the cold metal with her tongue, drawing a deep moan from Riven-as-Mara and from Petra alike. Ordan laid sloppy kisses against the piercing and her cunt alike, the taste only driving her fantasies further and fueling the ahamkara's control over her.

"Your Queen has designed her body well." Riven panted, grabbing the Guardian's hair with one hand and pulling at it, burying her face deeper between her thighs. "Do you know how good your pet's tongue feels, dear Petra? Gaaah, fuck." Even the stoic dragon's demeanor was being shaken by the attention being lavished across her pussy by a very eager Ordan, who now gently took the silver ring between her teeth and tugged at it, spurring Riven to throw back her head and whine in climax.

The Titan eagerly drank in her orgasm before Riven pulled her head away. She almost whined in disappointment, shooting her a pathetic look, her face smeared with cum and her tongue poking out from between her purple lips. Riven laughed at the sight and turned back to Petra, who was losing a fight with her desire to touch herself, massaging her thighs in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"I see why you like her." The dragon snarled with Mara's voice, low and sultry. "She is such an eager lover. But now, I think it's time I show you how to  _ properly _ use this trinket." She scooped up the strap-on, lying abandoned on the bed, and stood to more easily slip it on, which she did quickly. Before she even had a chance to go anywhere, Ordan was on her knees before her and sucking the thick purple cock in much the same way she had done for Petra before. Riven laughed at the sight and allowed her to continue for the moment. Petra whined at the sight but couldn't stop the surge of lust, the pressing heat that was quickly becoming unmanageable deep in her core.

It felt so  _ wrong _ but she did not want it to stop. Watching her lover, her Guardian,  _ her Ordan _ on her knees, eagerly servicing her Queen, her first,  _ her Mara _ was a sight from her deepest, most perverse fantasies and the dark power of the ahamkara brought it right to the surface, laid bare before her eye. She fought the urge, the crippling  _ need _ to stimulate herself, to touch her burning cunt, and, for the moment, held off. 

That wouldn't last, however. Riven pulled Ordan off her cock after a moment, leaving it streaked with spit and lipstick, and laughed at the Titan's glazed, adoring eyes. She released her and gestured vaguely,a sign Ordan clearly understood well. She quickly and eagerly turned around and got down on all fours facing Petra, as Riven knelt behind her.

"Do you want my cock, o Titan mine?" she asked, voice low. Both Ordan and Petra twitched at the words, breathing hitching in anticipation. Ordan hesitated again, fighting, and losing, against the lust and magic clouding her mind.

"Please." she finally whined in response, and, with a smirk, Riven pushed into her, quick and rough, snapping her hips forward until they met the Titan's ass with a smack of skin on skin. Ordan's eye widened and she opened her mouth in a silent moan as her arms failed her, letting her collapse face first into the mattress. Petra watched and finally felt the dam break, her hand twitching as it slid around her thigh and started to play with her clit.

"See Petra, your pet likes to be fucked like this." Riven taunted as she grabbed her hips, fucking into her fast and deep. Ordan was babbling incoherently, a combination of curses and moans as the Queen's form fucked her into the mattress. "Listen to her. You wish you could turn her into this. Or perhaps you wish you were in her place, hm?" Petra shook her head but was betrayed by her hands, pushing two fingers into her needy pussy and moaning at the sight and sensation. "You can't lie. Your desires are laid bare before me, just as your body is."

She drove into the Guardian again and paused to grin as she spasmed and whimpered with an intense orgasm. The dragon didn't let up, however, and resumed shortly thereafter, fucking her even as she went limp with overstimulation. Riven grabbed her hair and used it to yank her head back, forcing her to watch Petra's fingers plunge into her slick cunt. 

"Ooooooh, Petra…" she moaned, trembling at the view. Riven yanked her hair and slammed into her again with an angry hiss.

"No. Say the  _ right _ name." she growled, and Ordan whined as she felt her nails digging into her hip and scalp. "Who made you cum?" she asked as she thrust into her deep with a wet smack. "Who fucked your slutty little pussy?"  _ Smack. _ "Who came all over your tongue?"  _ Smack. _ " _ Whose cock do you love? _ "

"M-mara…" she whimpered, legs twitching.

"Louder!"

"Mara!" Ordan cried as she came again, clenching around the cock inside her and eyes rolling back from the intensity of her orgasm. She went limp, fucked to the edge of unconsciousness, as Riven pulled out of here with a lewd, wet noise that made Petra moan. The Titan slumped onto the bed, thoroughly fucked out as Riven approached the regent, who was still masturbating furiously, rolling her hips as she came close to cumming herself.

"Clean up after your pet." Riven demanded, gesturing at the toy, which now dripped with Ordan's fluids, still stained from her lipstick. Petra obediently opened her mouth and the ahamkara pushed past her lips and slowly started fucking her mouth, almost gentle in comparison. The taste of her lover on the shaft set the regent off and she moaned loud, muffled by the intrusion. Riven smirked and pushed deeper, grabbing Petra's head as she thrust into her throat, fucking her face deeper and deeper until the base of her cock met her lips. Petra choked and gagged around the cock but continuing to fuck herself furiously with her fingers. As her vision started going black from the lack of air, she finally,  _ finally _ came, whole body shaking from the power of her orgasm. That, and the cock blocking her throat finally urged her into unconsciousness, the taste of her lover on her tongue and the low chuckle of the Awoken Queen in her ears.

When Petra finally awoke she gasped for breath, feeling as if she had been deprived of air the whole time she had slept. Her second realization was that her fingers were buried up to the knuckles in her cunt, their Ascendant sex dream having clearly had consequences in the real world. Ordan lay in the same position Riven had left her, slumped over on her stomach with her ass in the air. Petra sighed, cheeks coloring even at the thought of what she had done to them. Taking Mara's form was a cheap trick, she decided, unfair at best. But...it had been so  _ very _ enjoyable, to give up some control and indulge in her secret desires for the night. 

Looking around she saw the damned strap-on laying on the bed, having clearly been discarded by Riven when she was done with her playthings. Unlike the rest of the room, however, it clearly retained some memory of its time in the Ascendant Realm. It glimmered black and white with the distinctive taint of the Taken Blight, feeling like it was second away from fading out of existence right in her grasp.

Interesting, Petra thought as she heard her lover stir with a tired moan. She quickly tucked it away in her footlocker next to the bed, pondering it. She'd have to take a closer look at it, perhaps with some help from a techeun textbook. Maybe she could actually learn something from Riven after all.


End file.
